Glimpses
by thirtysomething
Summary: Glimpses of missing moments from the trilogy. Mockingjay spoilers!
1. Real or not real?

The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins.

Thanks to InstantKarmaGirl for the encouragement and friendship. Thanks to my Hookers for loving me for me.

…..

_Real or not real?_

…..

Months after the Capitol is overthrown, I lie in bed with Katniss in awe. I find myself repeating in my mind those words that helped me through the confusion - Real or not real?

I can graze my fingertips over the curve of her hip while she sleeps. Notice the subtle upturn of her nose. Understand the pain behind the scars that decorate her body. Real or not real?

I place gentle kisses on her bare shoulder. This time, no audience is watching.

She shifts in her sleep and twists her legs with mine. I caress her nose with mine and kiss her forehead. My hand glides down her back.

I will worship her forever if she lets me.

My touches wake her. Her sleepy eyes try to focus on mine while she smoothes her fingers down my cheek.

I brush my lips against hers.

"Katniss, I can keep you forever. Real or not real?"

She whispers, "Real."


	2. Try a little tenderness

The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins.

Thanks to InstantKarmaGirl for the encouragement and friendship. Thanks to my Hookers for loving me for me.

…..

_Try a little tenderness_

…..

I notice everything about her. Her dark hair. Her beautiful eyes. Her perfect fingers. Pink lips.

I pull her in close to me. She smells clean and her skin is soft.

I whisper in her ear, "I've always wanted you. More than you'll ever know."

She stretches and yawns.

I close my eyes and try to imagine life before her. It's impossible. Today is the beginning of my life. My heart so full and beating strong.

I snuggle into her again. "I'm going to protect you everyday from now until my last breath."

She makes the tiniest gesture with her mouth that could be a smile.

I kiss her forehead and smile.

"Welcome, sweetheart. I'm so proud to be your Daddy."


	3. Bread of Life

The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins, but in my world, Peeta is love.

Thanks to InstantKarmaGirl for the encouragement and friendship. Thanks to my DPHs for loving me.

Thank _**you**_ for reading.

…..

_Bread of Life_

…..

The smell of baking bread is like a warm blanket in the winter. It's comfort and home.

Sinking my knuckles into the warm, sticky dough is satisfying. I've become so accustomed to baking that my hands move without thought. It's natural.

The heat from the oven warms my skin as my mind wanders. _Did my father know he was giving me the gift of life through bread?_

The timer buzzes and I remove the perfectly browned loaf. The knife slices through easily.

I take the warm slices and sit next to Katniss, offering her one. She rests one hand on her swollen belly and takes the bread with the other. We enjoy it in comfortable silence.

I put my hand over Katniss' and silently thank my father.


	4. Awake

The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins, but in my world, Peeta is love.

Thanks to InstantKarmaGirl for the encouragement and friendship. Thanks to my DPHs for loving me.

Thank _**you**_ for reading.

…..

_Awake_

…..

My eyes open and I immediately panic. _Katniss! _ It's too quiet. I realize I'm here alone. Where is she? _Think, Peeta_.

I close my eyes again. I remember the berries and Claudius Templesmith's voice announcing us the winners. We were _both_ lifted from the arena in the hovercraft. Katniss is alive. _Breathe._

My breathing slows down after a minute. I don't recognize this place. It's cold and sterile. Where is the warmth of the body I am used to feeling next to me?

I scan the room looking for something, a clue that will tell me where I am and why I'm here. It's only white.

I sit up and feel the hardness of the table I'm lying on. My movement makes the sheet covering my lower half shift and fall to the floor.

The light shimmering off of the metal catches my eye. What have they done to me? A Capitol alteration I don't want! My blood is not flowing through it. I'm _incomplete_.

My heart races, and my breathing stutters. I don't register the footsteps, but see orange hair and a white mask. I feel the cold needle sliding into my vein.


End file.
